Mobile communication units operating in mobile telecommunication networks are sometimes empowered to ascertain their own location using one or more of a variety of location technologies. Location technologies employed by mobile communication units may include, by way of example and not by way of limitation, determination of a sector of a cellular system within which the mobile communication unit is operating; Global Positioning System (GPS) locating, latitude-longitude parameters (usually derived from another locating technology) and other locating technologies.
A mobile communication unit may periodically report its position to its host network via a wireless transmission that may involve several messages in the manner of notification messages and acknowledgement messages, with repeated messages in the event that a message is not clearly received.
In today's environment in which wireless bandwidth is a premium resource carefully husbanded by operators, designers and users of wireless devices, it is important to limit the amount of wireless message traffic occurring in a network as much as possible while maintaining network communications integrity.
There is a need for a system and method for reducing location-related messages in a mobile communications network.